Hero's Comeback
by Autumn Xavier
Summary: Old and outdated. This will most likely be retired as it is, and it's revival will be something a bit different. Naruto returns to Konoha to find old friends and enemies. NaruSaku and others. You can RR if you want, but it's old so it won't matter.
1. Return to Konoha

_AN: Heya guys! Finally got an urge to write, probably will never finish this as it is doomed to sit in the dark recesses of my computer, never forgotten but certainly incomplete and forever take up precious space that could be used for anime. Basically, everything kinda got screwed up with Kishimoto-san's three year jump arc. Want to write about the time that passed, but wanted to jump the gun and write about the new present. I hope it's going to be great though I know I will probably not get this finished in time. This may or may not link into my other fic, A Kunoichi's Love (probably will as it seems to lead that way)._

_Please leave a review and criticism! Onegai! R/R!_

_Final Note: I know this is not 100 to what the manga says but I figured some of it was said in between scene changes. _

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Return to Konoha**

The early afternoon breeze was fresh against Uzumaki Naruto's face. It was brilliant, rejuvenating as his spirits lifted with the sights of Konoha within his gaze once again. The reconstruction from the war was complete now, along with Tsunade no baa-chan's hideous face added to the mountain, next to Yondaime and Sandaime. The mountain of the Hokages...the mountain that gave hope to all of the villagers within Konoha. One day, his too, would be on that mountain. Close to three years had passed since he had last seen his hometown. Three years that he had grown, mentally and physically. Three years since he had last seen those he cared the most for.

Below him, the village was bustling as people came in and out of shops and young Genin chased after each other through the narrow streets. He smiled to himself, and stretched his arms wide, taking in Konoha's grandness. Despite all the other impressive and amazing villages and countries he had seen, he still considered Konoha to be the greatest of all of them. Naruto was so caught up in his elation at being home again that he did not notice the new presence that had appeared behind him. "You've grown a lot, haven't you, Naruto?"

The voice was lazy, as was the person who had spoken it. Though Naruto knew that the laziness was nothing as the person's strength was immense, having seen him fight years before. He turned, letting his blue gaze fall upon the familiar face of his sensei. He sat there, merely reading his book, which Naruto assumed he must have read at least a hundred time by now and again, smiled in glee as he jumped from the roof he had been standing on and joined the teacher. "Kakashi-sensei! Heh, you haven't changed at all! Here, I brought you something!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, a slightly intrigued expression gracing his lone eye. He watched as Naruto reached into the beige knapsack that he wore around his waist. Naruto tossed the book at him, which the copy-nin caught with one hand and turned it to see the cover. Dark red letters danced along the top of the cover, reading 'Icha Icha Tactics.' Kakashi gasped, the book shaking in his hands. "Th-this can't be! Finally, it's here! The latest in the Icha Icha series! After three years!"

Naruto scoffed and shook his head, looking back over the town. He was surprised that Jiraiya had even had time to write it during the last three years as they had spent the better portion of it training (of course, Naruto never knew what Jiraiya would do after sent him off to train for the day nor did he really care to know). "It's really boring. But I know you'll like it. Oye, oye - Kakashi-sensei! Do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked, eagerly. The Jounin merely shook his head, as he was too intrigued by the new beauty of the book he held within his hands. Naruto sighed and turned to leave, going to the one place he loved more than life itself. "Next stop, Ichiraku Ramen!"

He jumped from the rooftop and ran along the streets, waving bye to someone who wasn't even paying attention. It was not until the unusual sound of geta sandals clacking against wooden roofs approached that Kakashi's gaze even left the book within his hands. "Jiraiya-sama, it's been a while. This book is wonderful! And it's about time!"

"I know! Well, always having to watch Naruto left me with little time to write over the years but I snuck the time in after I would send him to train," Jiraiya said, cheerfully. But the jovial expression was short-lived as he watched Naruto disappear into the distance. "I made a promise before I left that once we returned, Naruto would return to your care. But I fear the Akatsuki may have grown restless. It will not be long before they come to get what they lost."

"The same goes for Sasuke-kun as well. Orochimaru will be needing a new body soon and no one has heard anything from Sasuke over the last couple of years. And I fear the result of Sakura and Naruto having to face him again, after so much has passed," Kakashi said, turning to Jiraiya. "I should treat Naruto to ramen for his success over the last few years." Jiraiya grunted in agreement, his eyes wandering off to some random girls chittering in the corners. Kakashi smiled and walked after Naruto, his nose returning to his newfound treasure.

* * *

Naruto slowed his pace as he came withing walking distance of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. His usual spot seemed to have been reserved as well. He chuckled to himself and quicken his pace to take a seat but something caught his attention in the corner of his eyes. That beautiful, pink hair flowing in the breeze. His throat caught slightly, causing him to loose his breath for a second, before he choked out her name. "S-Sakura-chan?"

She turned, looking over her shoulders with those emerald eyes. Next to her stood Tsunade no baa-chan, with Shizune not far away. "Eh? Naruto?"

Naruto felt himself sway ever so slightly in her presence. It had been so long since he had last seen her. And that promise...the promise he couldn't keep to her. "How have you been, Sakura-chan?"

"Good," she replied, walking closer to him. She smiled and turned around, showing off her own developments over the years. "How do I look Naruto? Do I look more like a woman now?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, trying hard not to stare at her for too long. "You look fine! You haven't changed at all!"

He put his hand behind his head and smiled, the only thing he found he could really do as words seemed to have left his mouth. He was taller now, definitely taller than Sakura. Again, Naruto laughed as he had once been the shortest one of the group. He heard the voices of Kakashi and Jiraiya approaching and he looked over his shoulder to greet their response. Then another voice grabbed his attention, that of Konohamaru.

He turned and looked at the naked figure of a tall, beautiful brunette who was filled with curves. He sweatdropped slightly at the jutsu and shook his head. "Sorry, Konohamaru, I am too old for that now. You should stop using it as well. See, now I have developed a new, super perverted ninjutsu! Wanna see?"

Sakura, smiled and was dying to see a new jutsu from Naruto, figuring he had to have had developed several new ones over the years, as she had. It had not immediately dawned on her to exactly what kind of jutsu he had said but it did not take her long. "Eeehh? Naruto! YOU BAKA!" Her fist plowed itself into his cheek, sending blood flying from his mouth. "You haven't changed one bit!"

Konohamaru, who had brought this violence to the group, found safety behind Kakashi. He watched as Sakura shook a half unconscious Naruto back and forth, violently while lecturing him on the development of useless jutsu. Jiraiya raised a brow and glanced as Tsunade, who had responded to the commotion the pair where causing. She walked over to him, looking at Naruto with annoyance. "Naruto...he's been growing up more like you...hasn't he?"

"I wouldn't talk. With that beauty and strength, it seems you're raising another Tsunade, no?"

"Well, the nostalgia ends here. Kakashi, we leave these two with you again," Tsunade said, turning her back to leave. Jiraiya gripped Naruto's shoulder and smiled, before following the Godaime and leaving the two Genin with their sensei.

Kakashi smiled and looked over the two. They had both developed so much over the years and he was curious as to exactly how much they had grown. He wanted to test them as ninjas now, not merely as students. "Starting today, we will work no longer as teacher and pupil but as equal shinobi," he said as he reached behind his back and pulled forth two single bells. "It's the same as before, if you do not come at me with an intent to kill, you will not get one of these bells." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. They smiled to each other, and within a blink of an eye, they two had disappeared.

* * *

In the distance, three dark clad shinobi stood, looking down at the village beneath them. Six pairs of eyes followed the one with the bright orange hair. Two were dressed of the same, long black coats that hid their faces and flowed down to their ankles. The coats were decorated with 5 red clouds, two on the left, one of the back and center, and a final cloud to the right. One held a large sword, wrapped in bandages while the other merely rested his arm on the lining of his coat, exposing the faintest bit of flesh beneath it. The taller of the two sat on the rooftop, his sword implanted in the roof's tiling, his shark-like gaze following the boy. The third shinobi was female, dressed in dark clothing as well with long, raven black hair. The chain to a kusarigama wrapped around one arm and over her back before trailing down the other where the sharp blade was gripped in her hand.

"Naruto-kun. It has been too long since we last met. This time, I will not let you slip through my fingers," the standing shinobi said, glaring at the orange haired demon-child.


	2. New Jutsus, Old Friends

**Chapter Two:**

**New Jutsus, Old Friends**

Naruto and Sakura leaned against the thick tree behind them, smiling to each other. Each held a tiny, silver bell between their fingers. Their sensei sat above them, his feet dangling from the branch. His arms were crossed against his chest, a slight look of annoyance lingering in his eyes.The laughter of his students echoed below him, mocking his sensitivity to something as trivial to the ending of a book. _Pfft, _he thought, _I'll just act like it was what I had intended from the beginning. But I'm definitely not buying ramen for Naruto now._

The three of them watched as the sun rose of Konohagakure, and for a mere moment, they were all at peace in each other's company. It had been so long since they had been together like this . . . the last time was on their mission to the Hidden Snow village. But that was when he was still in their team. Kakashi sighed at the reminiscence and jumped from the branch, looking over his shoulder to Sakura and Naruto. "Alright, you two. That's enough for now. I'm sure that Naruto would like to some of his other friends as well."

"Wow, Naruto. You really have become quite strong. I'm impressed at how much you've grown over these last two years. Has Jiraiya-sama been teaching you that much?" Sakura said as she walked.

Naruto grunted in reply. "Yeah, he's been teaching me some really great jutsus. I've gotten better at controlling my chakra now too. But you're the strongest now. Looks like Tsunade no baa-chan has been teaching you a thing or two, as well."

Kakashi looked from his book at his two students and scoffed. "I was just surprised that you were able to get the bells."

"Heh, I'm probably stronger than you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto boasted, turning to face the Jounin.

Kakashi sighed, though what the boy had spoken might have been true. God knows what techniques he had learned from Jiraiya over the years. His mind wandered slightly, thinking to what he could expect from Naruto. He knew Naruto had perfected Rasengan and Kuchiyose, but Jiraiya was a Sannin, infamous for their skills. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that Naruto had picked up some of Jiraiya's other techniques.

"Oye! Sensei! You're treating us to ramen, right?" Naruto said, looking back at him.

"Sorry, I've got to submit the new team formation lists to Godaime-sama. We will meet later this afternoon, say around 4:00 near the academy. Jaa ne," he replied, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sakura yelled after him, but they knew their words could not reach their teacher.

Naruto frowned and turned to Sakura, who was looking at him with beautiful, green eyes. He felt warmth rise in his cheeks and he flushed slightly, followed by a nervous chuckle. "Hey, the two of us are on our own now, so it's a dat-," Naruto started to say, but Sakura cut him off.

"Sure, but it's your treat!"

Again, Naruto flushed and stood there in mild surprise at her response. Sakura raised a quick brow at his delay and his heart sped. The azure color of his eyes found themselves thrown downwards to his feet as he frantically looked for his wallet, Gama-chan. His eyes immediately shot down to the empty contents of his wallet. _Dammit! Finally, a dare with Sakura-chan and here, I have no money. Damn that Ero-sennin! _"Heh, um . . . one minute," he said, his voice cracking and weak.

He heard a cry from Sakura and he looked up from his wallet to find Shikamaru approaching, with . . . that Sand girl. Her name fled his mind but he remembered hearing of the Sand's aid when Sasuke had left the village.

"Shikamaru, Temari-san!" Sakura said, greeting them.

Shikamaru smiled and waved to them briefly, before returning his hands to their home inside his pockets. "So, you just got back Naruto? Has your idiocy left you?"

"No, he hasn't changed at all!" Sakura interjected, waving her hand slightly.

"Sakura-chan! Pfft," Naruto replied. He looked at the Sand girl again, trying to think what he brothers had called her. _Tamara? Temura? Ah yes, Temari was her name._ "So, are you on a date, too?"

A light shade of red danced across Shikamaru's face, then an even lighter shade on Temari's. Words left Shikamaru's mouth and it was left up to Temari to find an excuse. "There is a Chuunin Exam soon. I'm a representative advisor from the Sand," she replied, though she did not forget to give Shikamaru a glare.

The sapphire eyes shifted, as Naruto's thoughts wandered back to the time of their three man team, the time before Orochimaru. "The Chuunin Exam, heh? That brings back memories."

"Well, you're the only one who hasn't made it to become a Chuunin yet, Naruto. And maybe Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "You'll need to come up with some kind of plan."

"Ehhhhhh? Only me? Then . . . then you too, Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and held up two, victorious fingers. Naruto's head dropped, before he turned back to Shikamaru."And what about the others? Hinata? Neji? Gaara? Even Gejimayu is a Chuunin?"

Shikamaru shrugged and thought of those who might have been promoted. "Well, Hinata-san is a Chuunin, as well as Lee. Neji, Kankuro and Temari here are all Jounins. As for Gaara-sama . . . he became Kazekage of the Sand."

Naruto sighed and looked to the ground. "Only me, eh? Well, I'll just have to enter again and I'll wipe the floor with all those rookies! Oye, say, Shikamaru, Temari-san. Want to go get some ramen with us?"

Shikamaru looked at Temari, not really wanting to make a decision without her. She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "How troublesome," he said under his breath. "Maybe not, we've got a lot to prepare for with the Chuunin Exams. We'll meet up with you guys later, though. Jaa!" He gave another wave before disappearing down the crowded streets with Temari at his side.

* * *

"Come on, Naruto. Genin, Chuunin. It doesn't matter. I mean, you were trained by the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, himself! You've gotten a lot stronger now, we've all noticed it," said Iruka. Naruto and Sakura had run into him on their way here and he offered to treat them for Naruto's return. An hour or so had passed and Sakura had gone to back to train with Tsunade-sama, leaving Naruto with the academy teacher. By now, the early afternoon had begun to settle in and Naruto was on his third bowl of ramen. 

"Heh, I could probably bet you too, Iruka-sensei. Remember, you gave me this forehead protector? Well, I'm definitely not the same kid anymore. I'll prove to everyone, I will become Hokage!" Naruto said, his mouth full of noodles. He swallowed hard and wiped his mouth, grinning. He pushed the bowl away and held both hands together, grateful for the meal. "Thanks for the ramen, Iruka-sensei. I'm off to see what everyone else has been up to."

Naruto jumped off from the chair and waved to Iruka, heading toward some of the common training grounds for the shinobi of Konoha. Cold, dark eyes followed him through the streets as the kunoichi sat high above the central plaza where the ramen stand stood. The wind picked up and a tiny origami crane flew past her, hovering slightly beside her head. She turned and grabbed the paper, opening it to reveal the hidden text inside.

"**The One-Tail is in our possession. Mission successful. **

**-Deidara and Sasori"**

The kunoichi smiled and jumped from the current rooftop to an adjacent one, away from the blonde child. Her raven black hair flowed in the wind behind her, her speed remarkable. Minutes later, she jumped down through an open, hotel window on the outskirts of Konohagakure. She took the position of a formal bow, crouching with one knee to the floor and a one arm across her chest. "Itachi-sama, I have received news from Deidara. The mission . . . was successful. There are only four remaining that we must capture."

"Netami, rise. Your formality is sickening and you are pathetic," he replied, his voice cold. He turned to face her with those cold, crimson eyes. Quickly, Netami rose but kept her eyes downcast from his. God, she feared those eyes . . . but she loved the man. Slowly, she looked to their third companion, who stood against the wall, sword in hand.

"If you despise the girl that much, Itachi, you should kill her," the third said in his raspy voice. Netami's body stiffened and her eyes shot back and forth between the two of them. "Or, if you would prefer, let me kill her."

"Kisame, your sword will taste blood but not hers. I still need her and there is much you do not understand about why I keep her by my side. She is useful in her own, pathetic excuse for a reason," Itachi said, running his finger down Netami's cheek. "You, Netami, will continue to follow Naruto and will report back to us when you have some useful information. In the meantime, Kisame and I will work to capture one of the other three remaining targets."

His grip tightened on her jaw before he brought his lips down to meet hers. It was brief and emotionless, but she savored the moment of compassion. Slowly, he pulled away from her before forcefully pushing her away from him, letting her body fall to the floor. "Do not return until you can inform us of something of mild importance."

Netami held her jaw where his hands had been, before standing and bowing to him. She turned to leave and a kunai flew past her head, burying itself in the wood of the window. A glance over her shoulder and Kisame was grinning with delight. She scoffed and jumped from the window, disappearing down the street.

* * *

AN: Anyone know a good way to do section breaks? Like, where the single bar is (the one higher up), I only want something small, maybe 10-15 spaces to denote the time and setting change without a new chapter. Please let me know. R/R. I know, I know. I've been following the manga a lot and it's hard to break this arc off and do what I want. Hopefully, I will get ahead and do something since the next chapter will put me ahead of the manga. Or just make the story follow along with the manga. 


End file.
